Fantasies and Rain - Itadei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi fantasizes about Deidara and the rain has thrown them together. Fantasies will be reality and the rain will be appreciated. Smut one shot! Yaoi


Fantasies and Rain

Deidara sat staring out the window, watching the rain fall from the sky, constantly blurring his vision as it beat against the glass. Not that he cared; he wasn't really trying to see out anyway. He was actually lost in thought. He was remembering his life back in Iwagakure.

The life that had destroyed him and turned him into an S-ranked criminal. The life that had broken his heart and his spirit, making him cold, bitter and sadistic. Before now that had never bothered him, he actually preferred it. Not caring about anyone and not caring if anyone cared about him.

But more and more often, lately he had found himself wondering what it would be like to care and what it would be like if someone cared back. He knew it was just loneliness and nothing more. It had been a while since he had been on a mission and had been with anyone.

He was sure that was it. So all he needed was a mission soon and he would find someone to scratch his itch and be back to normal in no time. But still, the feeling of want nagged him. He wanted to be close to someone and he wanted them to want that too.

Not just physically close. He could get that anytime. He was gorgeous and he knew it. His silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes could capture the strongest of hearts. Being tall and slender with the right amount of muscle tone only added to the frenzy. Not to mention, he wasn't lacking in the pants either. He had never had any complaints, at least.

And for some odd reason the ponytail that he wore as his signature trademark, made people only want him more. He wore it high with a red hair tie and whenever he was with someone they would always pull it out and use it for a certain sexual torture. An act he wasn't fond of.

To say that he was a whore was pushing it. He had only been on four missions and had only hooked up on three of them, a girl on one and two guys on the others. He hadn't minded the girl although he thought she talked to much for his taste. The two guys were worth every minute.

He hadn't been a virgin when he left Iwa. But he had only been with one person, a beautiful blonde boy named Cam. He let his thoughts drift over the blonde from his past as a veil of pain washed over his eyes. He could feel the old hurt and anger begin to creep up and decided it best to push it away.

He pushed himself away from the window in frustration and wandered to the other side of the room he shared with his partner, Sasori. He sat on his partner's bed, watching the red head work on a puppet to which his partner defined as art.

He eyed the red head carefully; not speaking because he knew what would happen if he made his partner mess up on another puppet. Last time he had poisoned him causing severe cramping and vomiting for days. To say that his partner had a temper was an understatement.

He watched as the red head attached blades here and senbon shooters there. It really was fascinating, although he would never tell him so. They had different ideas on art and Deidara believed Sasori's to be foolish.

Not to say his partner didn't believe the same of his art. It was an argument that they had from time to time. After and hour of endless watching, his partner got up from his work table and turned to see Deidara sitting there.

"Did you want something?" Sasori asked. "Nah, just bored, un." He answered. "I hate rain." He said gloomily. The red head nodded in agreement. It seemed storms like this always got the 10 Akatsuki members riled up. When that happened it was best to stay out of each other's way and leave each other alone.

Still you couldn't help but want to be around each other so as not to die from boredom. But that always ended up being a mistake. Itachi would Mongekyou someone, Kakuzu would dismantle Hidan's head and Kisame would go after someone with Samahada. Tobi would always piss off Deidara and end up with a bomb blowing up in his face. So They tried to avoid one another as much as possible.

Sasori sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at the blonde for a moment and then asked "Deidara, what happened back in your home village?" He seen the blonde tighten and wondered why he had asked him in the first place. He would never tell the blonde about his past but for some reason he felt he wanted to know the blonde's.

Deidara tightened and began to panic when he heard the question. How could he tell him that he had murdered the boy he had loved? That everyone wanted him dead as well. That even though it had been an accident they wanted to punish him. That he had become angry and had killed his own parents afterward for not believing him, for not loving him enough to stand by him.

Or how out of pain and anger he had killed his classmates from the academy and the Kage just for looking at him wrong. Or how he had fled the village covered in blood, sweat and tears and ended up face down in a gully wash from pure exhaustion. He couldn't. He would never tell anyone about his shame and misery.

He had been a freelance bomber up until Akatsuki had found him and recruited him. This he felt was a new beginning, a fresh start. His past had been erased and wiped clean. Here he didn't have to feel fear or pain. Here he wasn't considered a freak. Here he was considered special. Here he could keep all of his secrets and no one could make him tell them. He didn't have to worry about being cast out and killed by his own comrades here. At least not for that.

So he simply turned to the red head and said "It's all water under the bridge, un." The red head nodded, knowing what he meant by that. He would never talk about things that were painful either. So he shrugged and said "Have it your way" as he went back to his work table. Deidara got up and went out the door closing it quietly.

He wandered to the kitchen looking for something to eat and found Itachi already there staring out the window with pure hatred on his face. "Stupid rain" he muttered to himself. "Hey Itachi, un." Deidara said as he opened the refrigerator. Itachi turned to glance att he blonde, who was now half way into the fridge.

He stared at the blonde's ass for a moment due to the fact that was all he could see and smirked. 'The things he could do to that ass.' He thought as the blonde stood up with left over pizza in hand. He walked to the table and slid into a chair looking up to catch Itachi staring. "What, un?" He asked casually. Itachi looked at the blonde's face for a moment and then turned back to the window. Shrugging, Deidara sank his teeth into the cold pizza and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

Itachi glanced back to the blonde catching the moment letting his mind wander to things it shouldn't. He could see the blonde on his back beneath him, head thrown back and eyes closed as he thrusted into him. He could hear the blonde calling his name and moaning and…and…"Itachi, un? What are doing?" The blonde asked. It almost seemed as though the Uchiha were in some sort of trance.

Itachi jerked when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at the blonde who was now standing beside him holding onto him. "Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked the raven haired man. "Y-Yes." Itachi said as he pulled his arm free of the blonde's hold. He walked passed him and out of the kitchen, confusing the blonde further. "Whatever, un." He said as he went back to eating his pizza.

As Itachi walked into his room he lay on his bed and let his mind go back to his earlier thoughts of the blonde. He got up and took off his cloak and tossed it aside. He laid back on the bed and undid his pants, letting his hand slide inside against his now throbbing, aching member. "AAH!" He gasped as he let his fingers glide down and around his length and let his imagination go wild. He let it take him to places he hadn't yet been, but hoped someday in the future this fantasy would become reality.

He could see it clearly, the bomber moving down his body and leaving a trail of kisses on his stomach as the blonde's hair tickled his skin. He could see the way the blonde looked at him deviously as he let his mouth wrap around the erection, coaxing a moan from Itachi as lips slid over hot hard flesh. Itachi's body was on fire as his hand slid up and down faster and faster on his aching need.

He pictured the blonde laying down on his back and spreading his legs, begging Itachi to take him now. Itachi was so close to the edge, he felt as though he would fall any second. While outside the door Deidara could hear the moans from the raven. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside as he watched the raven laying on his back, head thrown back and hand rapidly moving inside of his pants.

He blushed and walked to the bed, undressing quickly he stood quietly as the raven's eyes remained closed lost in fantasy. He slid onto the bed and up over the top of the raven as Itachi's eyes fluttered open. "Deidara! What are you doing?!" Itachi asked his voice hissing and coming off as more of a husky whisper. "Making your fantasy come true, un." He said wickedly.

Itachi sat up as Deidara helped him out of his shirt. He lay back and let Deidara rid him of his pants and boxers. Deidara kissed the Uchiha on the lips and then slid down his jaw bone. He began leaving a trail of kisses down Itachi's body to his hardened member. Itachi was about to go insane as his fantasy began playing out before his eyes. 'My god it is like he could see inside my head!' Itachi thought as the blonde wrapped his mouth around the raven's member.

He glanced up to Itachi looking as devious as he had in his fantasy. Itachi's pulse sped up at the look as he erupted in the blonde's mouth. Deidara spit some out onto his fingers and swallowed the rest. He reached back and began lubing his entrance as he climbed on top of Itachi, straddling his member. Itachi eyed the blonde curiously as the blonde positioned himself on the raven's member and slid onto it.

With a slight grunt Deidara slid all the way down to the hilt and stilled himself waiting for the intrusion to feel better. Itachi held his breath as a moan and a gasp threatened to leave him. Once Deidara was certain he could begin moving, he began a slow steady up and down bounce on the Uchiha's twice rock hard member. He gasped and moaned with each thrust to his sweet spot as Itachi grabbed his hips and began moving up and down with more force each time.

They both began to reach their peak as Deidara clenched and sent Itachi over the edge right along with him. Deidara leaned forward and lay on Itachi's chest as they both gasped for air. Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara and sighed. "What, un?" Deidara asked sleepily. "Nothing, just fantasy's and rain." Itachi said. Deidara giggled. "I hated the rain so much, un. But now….." He said trailing off as sadness came over him.

Itachi looked at Deidara as he noticed the sad look. "What's the matter Dei?" Itachi asked as he ran his fingers through the blonde locks. "I'm just tired of being alone, un." He sighed. Itachi pulled Deidara closer as he whispered "Your not alone now Dei-chan. I'm NOT letting you go after this." He said as Deidara looked into his eyes. "Promise, un?" He asked as his heart clenched with fear and joy. "I promise, Dei. You are my fantasy." Itachi said as they crawled under the covers. "You are my rain, un." Deidara said as he drifted into sleep. "I can live with that." Itachi said as he joined the blonde in slumber.


End file.
